


A different kind of Australian heat

by 2kitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Algolangia, Barebacking, Biting, Dominant / Submissive, Eating out, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Abuse, Prostate Milking, Sadomasochism, Sexual Content, Sexual arousal from violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Stretching, Stuffing, Tags will be updated, Voyeurism, ass eating, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: For once it was a quiet night. They weren’t planning any wild heists, or even causing mayhem like they usually do. This time, though, Junkrat doesn’t mind. In the solitude of his bedroom, if you could call it that really it was just a small corner of the room he and Roadhog shared, double bed pushed into a corner, he was free to finally satiate the deep warmth that had been accumulating in his lower stomach for the last day. But he was missing someone. As though he had been summoned, or maybe Junkrat had absentmindedly called his name, Roadhog appeared. Junkrat jumped as the larger mans was suddenly touching his burning hot skin, smoothing over his hips.





	A different kind of Australian heat

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in their little ‘house’ thing there’s only one (?) bed and then it looks like Junkrat sleeps on the couch. But, I wanted them to both have double bed; even if we only see Junkrat’s this fic. So, yeah. 
> 
> Okay so I know that, with how big Roadhog’s fingers are and how tiny Junkrat is (not like his height but have you seen that boy he’s all sticks and bones) that that many fingers would not physically fit inside Junkrat without a lot more lube, nor would his cock. But hey, this is a piece of fiction, and size kink is fucking hot. I can’t believe this fic was going to be just Junkrat jerking off, and now look at it. So here, have this filth that I can’t believe I actually fucking wrote. Enjoy, you perverts. 
> 
> Also feel free to tell me if I wrote either character a little wrong. Both Junkrat and Roadhog are very different from the kind of characters I usually write about.

For once it was a quiet night. They weren’t planning any wild heists, or even causing mayhem like they usually do. This time, though, Junkrat doesn’t mind. In the solitude of his bedroom, if you could call it that really it was just a small corner of the room he and Roadhog shared, double bed pushed into a corner, he was free to finally satiate the deep warmth that had been accumulating in his lower stomach for the last day. Normally if he were horny he’d just jerk off, he had no qualms about Roadhog hearing him, but he had been so tired after wrecking mayhem throughout the city the past couple of days he had passed out before he could.

 

And, so, in the relative privacy of his bedroom, Junkrat settled back on his bed, legs spread, his mechanical leg off but his mechanical hand still on, and his original hand came down to palm at the bulge in his pants. He had been hard for most of the day, pleasure from yesterday seeping into today as well. Mayhem turned him on, and had quickly caused a wet patch to form over the head of his cock this morning, only adding heat to the already growing pressure in his lower stomach. Of course, Junkrat wasn’t easily embarrassed, so he didn’t give a fuck that people saw him so obviously turned on while blowing shit up. But there had been a strange air between Roadhog and himself, and Junkrat wasn’t sure if it was because of his turned-on state or because of something else.

 

Either way, with his hand over his cock and palming just at the right amount of roughness that Junkrat knows he likes, the pyro found he didn’t really care. There was nothing better than touching your own cock, Junkrat decided, as he adds a little pressure and lets out a groan; apart from, maybe, blowing shit up. Huffing a little, Junkrat quickly decides it’s not enough and scrambles to pop open his shorts button, shoving his hand down his pants and groaning when the warmth of his hand meets bare flesh. He never wears underwear, for obvious reasons, and so it was more than easy to undo the zipper with his mechanical hand and pull his cock out into the room temperature air with his organic hand.

 

Smearing the pre-cum around with his thumb, Junkrat’s cock was quickly covered in the shiny substance, creating a slick sound as he stroked. “Oh, fuck.” He murmurs under his breath as he catches a sensitive vein under the head of his cock, normally hidden by his foreskin. Aiming for that spot again, a full body shudder comes over Junkrat and he lets out a loud groan. It had been too long, every touch feeling a hundred, no a thousand, times stronger than usual; causing him to grunt and flick his hips up into his own touch. He knows he’s being too loud, and that Roadhog most definitely could hear him, but with this weird kind of _thing_ they had between them Junkrat liked the idea of being heard, liked the possibility that maybe Roadhog would come and do something about him pleasuring himself all alone. Damn, his exhibitionism kink was really coming out to play tonight.

 

The hand around his cock was soon not enough. Fumbling, Junkrat lets go of himself and raises his hips, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pushing them down in one go before kicking them onto the ground. His cock springs up to beat against the space just below his navel, throbbing and red with need. Still, Junkrat ignores his cock in favor for leaning over onto his hands and elbows, bringing his organic fingers into his mouth and past his pointed teeth to suck, sliding his tongue between the digits. Most would recoil at the idea of his robotic hand being around private parts, but Junkrat likes the feeling of the cool metal against his sensitive flesh, and he knows how to handle himself with the metal hand so that nothing catches where it shouldn’t, breath hitching and hips flicking down as he goes. Sometimes, however, he can’t control everything, and the joints between the metallic hand pinch a little at his cock; but, as someone who likes pain, it just makes Junkrat whine and push himself more eagerly into the ring of his metal fingers.

 

“Fuck.” Junkrat whines around his fingers, thoroughly wetting them. When he pulls them away with a wet ‘pop’, his fingers are covered in saliva, shining in the faint moon light streaming through the window over the bed behind him. He wastes no time in bringing those fingers between his legs, having to let go of his cock, but the feeling of his long digit pressing against his twitching hole was worth it. There’s pressure, and the faintest twinge of pain, as Junkrat pushes his index finger in, mouth falling open as he sinks in to his second knuckle. Quickly he pulls the finger back, and then roughly pushes back in, fucking himself open on one finger; he doesn’t care about going slow, knowing he can take a little rough treatment after being fucked open by much larger things in the past.

 

 

The heat in his stomach only grows in pitch as Junkrat adds another finger, quickly pushing down to the second knuckle before scissoring himself open. His grunts and whines are far too loud, echoing around the room, and perhaps even loud enough for someone outside to hear. Slack jawed and drooling, Junkrat pushes his hips back against his two fingers, fucking himself on them, desperation already seeping into his limbs. His cock hangs heavy in the air between his legs, pre-cum leaking onto his tattered bed-sheets to match all the other stains. When arousal hits, the tips of Junkrat’s hair burns brighter than ever, and just that happens as he simultaneously pushes in two more fingers, not patient enough to do it one at a time, even with the potential hazards; hiccuping at how full he feels with four digits inside of him, and pushes right up to his second knuckles.

 

 

Junkrat curls his fingers inwards, crooking them, searching for something, and when he hits that spot he had been looking for his whole-body jerks, excessive amounts of pre-cum dripping from his cock. He’s positively keening as he drives all four digits against that spot, pressing against that bundle of nerves inside of himself, feeling himself losing control to the pleasure, electricity zinging out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He could already feel that familiar tightening in his lower stomach, but didn’t want to cum just yet. His fingers weren’t enough, even four of them. He needed something bigger, longer, thicker.

 

 

As though he had been summoned, or maybe Junkrat had absentmindedly called his name, Roadhog appeared. Junkrat jumped as the larger mans’ suddenly touched his burning hot skin, smoothing over his hips and down Junkrat’s cheeks to pull them back so he could watch Junkrat finger himself. It’s impressive that Junkrat hadn’t heard him, with how loud Roadhog normally was whenever he moved, but Junkrat sinks into the touch of his larger companion. What he doesn’t expect, however, was that when Roadhog’s hands went back to his hips. Instead of keeping them there, Junkrat suddenly finds himself being manhandled, fingers coming out of himself with a wet ‘pop’ and instead clenches his hand around Roadhog’s wrist.

 

 

Junkrat gets the briefest glimpse of Roadhog’s unmasked face before he’s turned upside down, and placed on his back on the larger mans’ stomach, legs spread to accommodate Roadhog’s head between his thighs. For a second, just a split second, Junkrat is afraid he’s going to fall backwards onto his face, or kick Roadhog in the face, but the larger man places his equally as large hands on Junkrat’s hips to hold the smaller man in place and keep him there, even with how Junkrat was squirming. He doesn’t get a chance to find his own grip to hold him into place, because suddenly Roadhog was pushing his face into the space of Junkrat’s crotch, biting harshly at the smaller mans’ inner thighs at varying pressures, leaving teeth marks and bruises in red and purple, shining slick with Roadhog’s saliva. Those were going to be bruised in the morning.

 

 

“Roadie,” Junkrat keens as Roadhog bites higher and higher up his thighs, soothing over the marks with his large tongue, frustratingly close but not close enough to where he really wants to be licked. It was lucky that he had had a shower earlier, after almost a month of not having a shower at all, otherwise it wouldn’t have been a very pleasant experience. “Fuck, hurry up mate.” Finally, instead of just hovering his hands above himself, Junkrat brings his hands down to clench at the skin of his own thighs, trying to hold them wider open despite the fact that if he opened up to far he’d probably fall. He’s not quite sure if he’s allowed to touch his own cock, knowing how commanding Roadhog was sometimes, and brings one hand down to tug at his erection only to have Roadhog grunt at him and slap the hand away.

 

 

“No touching.” Roadhog growls into his thigh, biting hard enough that he breaks the skin and Junkrat feels blood drip down between his thighs. It kind of turns him on, seeing as Junkrat was into pain, and it causes tingles to erupt all over his body, cock twitching in the air. Roadhog notices and raises an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips, but Junkrat didn’t get any time to retaliate because Roadhog then grasps at his hips extra tightly and pushes in to the place where Junkrat really wanted him.

 

 

A loud, needy, whine escaped Junkrat’s lips as he feels Roadhog’s tongue on his most intimate place, probing and licking over his entrance. It’s too much, and not enough, and Junkrat squirms and whines and digs his own fingernails into his thighs at the feeling. “Roadie.” Junkrat gasps, flicking his hips into the feeling. Not surprisingly Roadhog growls, fingertips digging into Junkrat’s hips hard enough that there’ll be bruises in the shape of Roadhog’s fingers tomorrow. Okay, so no touching or working towards getting himself off faster at all. That’s not going to be easy, seeing as Junkrat has a problem staying still for even a second.

 

Suddenly fingers accompany the tongue, and Junkrat’s back arches as he sobs. It’s too much, he’s too full, with one of Roadhog’s fingers sinking into him with no hesitation. He had stretched himself pretty wide open on his own four fingers, and it’s just enough to allow the girth of Roadhog’s finger, but there’s still that little bit of delicious stretch that has Junkrat’s eyes crossing, body trembling underneath the larger mans’ ministrations. His whole body is on fire, despite the coolness of the desert at night, and Junkrat feels like he’s about to burst into flames, the pressure in his stomach growing and growing.

 

 

Roadhog continues, pushing his finger in and in until he’s at his second knuckle and can’t go any further, crooking it inwards and Junkrat looks up for a split second to see the smirk that crosses his friends’ lips as it makes the smaller man needily whine and arch off of Roadhog’s stomach again.

 

 

“Think you can handle another, slut?” Roadhog asking in the gravelly voice, plus the dirty talk, makes Junkrat do a full body shudder. He nods eagerly, finding that he can’t form anything coherent past loud filthy moans that would make even a priest blush. “Of course, you can. Imma’ stretch you wide open, Jamison, and then maybe you can take my cock.” As Roadhog speaks he slowly draws another finger around the rim of Junkrat’s entrance, teasing as he adds pressure and then quickly takes it away again; driving Junkrat mad. He’s a mess, stomach and upper chest covered in his own pre-cum, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, hair making small scorch marks in the blankets underneath him, sweat shining on his tanned skin; but, he wants Roadhog to make a bigger mess of him yet.

 

 

Roadhog doesn’t say anything as he, infuriatingly, pushes the tip of his second finger slowly inside. Junkrat’s mouth opens, going slack jawed, and his hands come down to scramble at what he can reach of the bed sheets. It hurts, god it hurts, but it hurts so fucking good, a delicious burn that settles into his muscles, deep and hot and adding to the pressure in his stomach. He’s going to feel it tomorrow, if he’s lucky. A steady stream of high- pitched groans escape his lips as Roadhog pushes and pushes and _pushes,_ his thick finger sinking in and in and _in_ , until it’s up to his second knuckle. For once Junkrat thinks Roadhog is going to take mercy on him for a second, and was glad that he wasn’t going to have to ask for a second to recollect himself (to stop himself from cumming to early) but that wasn’t the case. Roadhog curls his fingers inwards, and Junkrat sees stars.

 

 

“Oh fuck! Roadie!” He positively yells, clutching at Roadhog’s knee with his organic hand. “If you keep it up like that I’m gonna – fuck! cum.”

 

 

“Don’t,” Roadhog growls, but doesn’t let up. “If you cum I won’t fuck you.”

 

 

That instantly gets Junkrat’s attention. With their kind of relationship, he looks for any opportunity to be dicked down by Roadhog. “Oh f-fuck.” Is all that Junkrat can come back with as he goes back to gripping the bed- sheets, trying desperately to ignore the pangs in his stomach that tell him his orgasm is approaching soon. It doesn’t help at all that Roadhog is now using his fingers to stretch him out, setting off some more of that delicious burn that Junkrat could probably get off to alone. He can only imagine what he looks like to Roadhog, stretched open so perfectly on his thick fingers, mouth open and tear tracks on his cheeks, pre-cum staining his abs. He probably looks like a mess as he arches, clutching to the bed-sheets and tries to think of anything else but the pleasure zinging through is veins, sweat lining his brow as he moans and whines.

 

 

Another finger seems excessive, but Junkrat’s sure he heard the pop of lube being open a second before. He kept some hidden (not really so), in the make shift drawer he has underneath his bed for those long nights where all he has is his hand, but Junkrat’s not really surprised that Roadhog knows it’s there. He had paid the guy to know everything about him, hidden lube spots included. His theory seems correct, because when a third finger starts teasing around his entrance there’s a definite change in temperate, and in slickness. Junkrat doesn’t have time to check, because he’s busy nearly cumming as Roadhog pushes the third finger in to its first knuckle.

 

 

“Oh fuck! so full!” Junkrat slurs, holding on for dear life. The stretch, the burn, the redness in his own cheeks and the heated temperate of the surrounding air was too much, far too much, and Junkrat feels like he’s hot enough to rival one of the explosions of his land mines. His cock is positively throbbing, swollen and desperate, and Junkrat simultaneously wants to reach down and get himself off like this, with Roadhog’s fingers inside of him, stretching him apart so deliciously; and wants to savor it long enough to cum on Roadhog’s cock. It didn’t happen often, he didn’t have the patience to stretch himself open enough for Roadhog’s massive size, but when he’s being held down like this, even with just one of Roadhog’s hands on hip is enough to keep him securely in place, he can’t do anything about it; having to hold on for the ride as he mewls and gasps and whines Roadhog’s name. It was worth it though, because the stretch of Roadhog’s cock was always the best feeling.

 

Slowly, so fucking slowly, Roadhog pushes the third finger completely in, leaving Junkrat slack jawed, and for once, completely fucking speechless. By now his prostate was absolutely abused, meaning that even the slightest pressure against it had him twitching, experiencing full body shudders. For a second he thinks that there’s no way Roadhog would be able to fit four fingers inside of him, not with how thick they are, but it seems like Roadhog has other ideas of what Junkrat’s body could handle and what it couldn’t. Junkrat’s only allowed a small amount of time to get used to three thick fingers inside of him, hooking and constantly pressing against his prostate, keeping Junkrat on the brink of orgasm that he has to fight against, before Roadhog’s planning to push a fourth in. To be nice, or to torture him because Junkrat’s not completely sure if he could even imagine Roadhog being nice, Roadhog leans in and licks around his own fingers, fucking Junkrat open with his tongue and his fingers. In the background, he misses the lube being opened again.

 

 

The forth finger is such a shock to his system that Junkrat stops moving, arching up and mouth falling open in a silent scream. It hurts, but not as much as Junkrat had imagined, and he’s almost disappointed at that fact. After three fingers, four didn’t seem like that more of a stretch, but then again it feels like Roadhog had used a lot of lube, because he feels so open and _wet_ , like a bitch in heat. He positively sobs, unclenching one of his hands from the bed-sheets below to place his arm over his forehead, not sure himself if he was trying to hide or give himself a moment. For a second Junkrat is sure he’s going to cum, hips twitching on their own accord, and his balls tightening.

 

 

“Oh! Shit! Roadie! ‘m gonna!” He gasps, not sure if he can actually stop himself from cumming this time.

 

 

Suddenly there’s pressure at the base of his cock, dampening the effects of almost cumming. Still, Junkrat’s kind of surprised when he doesn’t dry orgasm at least, and opens his eyes only to let out a groan when he sees what the pressure around his cock is. Roadhog had used his free hand as a sort of cock ring, pinching Junkrat’s cock, not so gently might he add, between his forefinger and thumb. It’s a crude, and punishing way, to stop an orgasm, and Junkrat whines a little at being so fucking _close_ but not being allowed to cum.

 

 

Junkrat’s quickly distracted though, by the feeling of Roadhog pulling his fingers out of his entrance. They go with a wet sound, lewd enough that it makes even Junkrat’s cheeks feel a little red. But, he knows what’s coming next. Letting go of Junkrat, Roadhog manhandles him into a position where Junkrat is still laying flat on his back, but his hips are raised to rest on Roadhog’s thighs, a stray pillow shoved under his mid back, hips pressed flush together and cock brushing against each other’s to create sweet friction. Roadhog hadn’t taken off his pants, and Junkrat lets out an impatient groan when it takes Roadhog more than a few seconds to undo his zipper and pull his erection out, earning him a slap to his thigh. At the sight of Roadhog’s cock, Junkrat gulps. He had seen Roadhog’s member heaps of time by now. Flaccid, or hard, it didn’t matter because he was still a monster in either state. Hell, Junkrat’s not sure that it will even fit inside of him, despite the fact that it had twice before; and that he had been stretched open thoroughly tonight.

 

 

It seems like Roadhog didn’t have the same concerns. One hand is quickly back on Junkrat’s hip, fingers pressing harshly into his scorching hot skin, and the other around his member to give it a few quick strokes as he guides it to Junkrat’s entrance. Junkrat’s not sure how he missed it but Roadhog seemed to have lathered a large amount of lube onto his cock, because the whole thing looked shiny and _slick_ , the barbells going up his shaft and the ring in his cockhead shining in the dim light. Oh, Junkrat had forgotten about those for a second. This was going to be fun trying not to cum immediately.

 

 

The feeling of the head of Roadhog’s member nearly sets him off immediately, but Roadhog has the presence of mind to grip a little harder at the base of Junkrat’s cock to stop him from cumming. “Fuck, you fucking c- FUCK!” Junkrat starts, only to be cut off when Roadhog suddenly pushes forwards, cockhead popping inside of Junkrat like it was nothing. Still, Junkrat, being on the receiving end, is overcome. “Oh fuck- “he whines, peering out from underneath his arm to give Roadhog a look. “F-fuck, Rodie, I’m so full.”

 

 

“You can take it,” Roadhog growls. “Look at you, still tight around my cock, even after four of my fingers and my cock.” Still, he stills for a moment, allowing Junkrat a moment to get used to the feeling of his cockhead. Junkrat would be a liar, which he was anyway, if he said it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but that uncomfortable feeling was quickly turning into pleasure, and soon he was eagerly clamping down on the thick length inside of him. It’s good that Roadhog was stopping him from cumming, as much as Junkrat hated (loved) the feeling of Roadhog’s fingers around the base of his member, because otherwise Junkrat knew he would have cum as soon as Roadhog pushed inside of him. Both of Junkrat’s hands jumped back to the bed sheets, head lolling back, as Roadhog started pushing the rest of the way in. It was such a stretch, and Junkrat hiccupped at the feeling, feeling every inch as it was pushed into him, feeling every bump of Roadhog’s piercings, until finally, _finally_ , Roadhog was fully inside of him.

 

 

“Look.” Roadhog said, poking Junkrat’s stomach and pulling Junkrat’s attention to him. Opening his eyes, he wasn’t even aware he had closed then, Junkrat looked at his stomach and instantly flushed, even the tips of his ears turning red. Every other time they had done this it was doggy style, or some position where Junkrat couldn’t see his stomach, but in this position the large bulge Roadhog’s erection created in his stomach was in plain view.

 

 

“Fuck.” Junkrat replies, kind of transfixed by the bulge. He brings up his organic hand, pressing lightly over the bulge and looking up at Roadhog. No reaction. He presses harder and looks up again, hearing Junkrat grunt and feeling his hips press forwards into the feeling. Okay, so maybe the fact that Roadhog’s cock was so huge it made his stomach bulge was kind of hot.

 

 

“If you’re finished admirin’” Roadhog growls, pulling back. Junkrat clenches around the feeling, huffing at how loose he felt without Roadhog inside of him. “I’m gonna’ fuck you now.” Without any more warning, Roadhog roughly pushes back inside of him right up to the hilt. The burn was back, but it was quickly being replaced with lots of warm tingly feelings Junkrat usually associated with orgasms, and sees fire-works behind his eyes whenever Roadhog thrust inwards. Clutching at the bed-sheets, Junkrat eagerly worked his hips back, meeting Roadhog with every thrust. The loud slap created whenever their bodies met was probably loud enough to be heard down the street, along with the high-pitched keening and moaning escaping from Junkrat’s body. It was already too much, all the foreplay up till now proving to have been too much, as the end for him was coming closer and closer, and Junkrat was pretty sure it wouldn’t matter if Roadhog was holding his cock to stop him from cumming.

 

 

“Faster,” He rasps out, ignoring the ‘do you have a death wish’ look from Roadhog. “Come on, I won’t fuckin’ break. Faster! Harder! Fuck me properly, Roadie.” Flashing Roadhog one of his maniacal grins, Junkrat rolls his hips down to prove that he can handle it.

 

 

Roadhog catches on a second later. His large hands go to Junkrat’s hips and, after shifting his weight so he’s in a more favorable position, fucks in hard and deep. It rattles Junkrat right to the core, and he opens his mouth to let out a loud yell at the feeling. It’s too late to ask for mercy, not that Junkrat would, and Roadhog continues at the same brutal pace, fucking in and out as hard and as fast as he could; the bulge in Junkrat’s stomach showcasing just how deep he was thrusting in. It’s so rough that Junkrat’s whole body is trembling. Junkrat could do nothing more but hold on, his mechanical hand tangled in the sheets by his hip and the other tangled in the sheets above his head. Without Roadhog’s hand around his cock stopping him from cumming, and every thrust inward causing him to quake, pleasure exploding from the point of impact and radiating throughout his body, he wasn’t going to last.

 

 

“Fuck! Roadie!” Junkrat howls, at his edge. The heat rushing through his veins turn from fire to lava, the pleasure that had been surging to the very ends of his limbs came rushing back to the consistent pressure in his stomach. With his toes curling, and his hands clutching so hard at the blankets that his nails break through the thin cotton, back arching high off the bed and his whole-body trembling; it only takes one more rough thrust from Roadhog and he was cumming in great white stripes over his stomach. A surge of pleasure ran through him as he worked himself through his orgasm, untouched, stars exploding behind his eyes as he sloppily rolled his hips back down to meet Roadhog’s as he trembled and shook and arched higher, and higher, and _higher_ , until finally collapsing back onto the bed. Loose and exhausted, his whole body aching from the rough treatment, Junkrat lay trembling still, a content smile on his lips, until he was overstimulated and sore.

 

 

But, Roadhog wasn’t done.

 

 

“Fuck!” Roadhog had picked up the pace even further, if that was possible. Junkrat brings both hands above his head, holding on for dear life. His cock, which had started going limb, twitching where it rested against his hip, interested in this new turn of events. For Junkrat, as oversensitive and sore as he was, prostate and insides definitely abused, it hurt; but, he was the kind of person to get off on pain, and started sloppily working his hips to meet Roadhog, but with not nearly as much power as before. He probably looked like a mess, face red and face covered in tear tracks, cum painting his stomach and his pecs and sticking in his pubes, his cock half hard against his own hip. But, Roadhog was looking at him like he was the most interesting person in the world, and despite being tired (for maybe the first time in his life) Junkrat poked his tongue out.

 

 

“Come on, Roadie,” Junkrat rasps, voice fucked from all the noises he had been making. “I must be so wet and open around your cock, huh? Fucked so wide and open just from your fingers and your cock, I can feel how hard it makes you.” As an added point, he clenches around Roadhog as best as he could, and smirks at the guttural noise that escapes Roadhog’s lips. Oh, Junkrat had him now. “I want you ta’ fill me with your cum. You can do that, right? I want it to be leaking outta me hours from now.”

 

 

That does it, and Roadhog comes with one final harsh thrust, a low groan of what sounded like Junkrat’s name as he did so. The feeling of his cum painting the insides makes Junkrat shift, and when it just kept coming it made him flush a little, cock twitching. Roadhog had a lot of cum, apparently. Suddenly exhaustion really started to hit, and as soon as Roadhog had pulled out of him, with a wince from Junkrat because _ow_ it almost hurt twice as much having Roadhog pull out as it had when Roadhog had first pushed in. Immediately cum began seeping out, leaking down Junkrat’s thighs, and the smaller man made sure to maintain eye contact as he reached down between his trembling thighs to collect some on his finger and stuff it into his mouth, over exaggerating as he rolled his tongue over the digit. Roadhog just rolled his eyes at him, and reached off the side of the bed for the towel Junkrat ‘hid’ under the bed to chuck it at Junkrat.

 

 

Tired, Junkrat cleaned himself up as best as he could on his chest, and between his trembling thighs. He didn’t bother with the cum inside of himself as he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs to let it seep out; he could clean that up in the morning. Plus, the thought of keeping Roadhog’s cum inside of him as long as he could was kind of appealing. Roadhog said nothing about it as Junkrat watched him zip his pants up, and cast a long look at Junkrat’s butt and his cum slowly dripping out of Junkrat’s entrance, at which Junkrat grinned and wiggled his butt a little. Expecting Roadhog to sleep beside him, Junkrat pat the bed beside him before resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. But, when the bed doesn’t dip to signify Roadhog had gotten back onto the bed, Junkrat opens his eyes to catch the bigger man just as he slipped through the thing ‘privacy’ curtain Junkrat had around his bed.

 

 

A little disappointed, but not sad, Junkrat shrugged to himself and lay back down to go to sleep, the warmth from his orgasm still in his limbs. Even if it were the last thing he’d do, Junkrat would get Roadhog to sleep in the same bed as him. It just looked like tonight wasn’t that night. Already scheming how to get Roadhog in his bed, for more than sex, Junkrat slipped off to sleep to the familiar sounds of Roadhog beginning to work on his motorbike, surrounded by the musky smell his larger companion had left on the bed-sheets.

 

 

-

 

 

The next morning Junkrat wakes up to his body positively screaming at him. It hurt to even shift a millimeter, pain radiating from his lower back and his stomach and even his sternum. God, Roadhog’s massive cock must have really stirred up his insides this time. He continues to lay there until he was able to sit up, but even that was only accomplished with a lot of swearing, and reaches for his prosthetic leg. As much as Junkrat hated them, he needed a bath asap.

 

 

Attaching his legs, Junkrat stood and, ignoring the pain in his lower back, stumbled out from behind his privacy curtain, only nearly falling over a couple of times. In the middle of the room was Roadhog working on his motorbike, but as Junkrat stumbled in he looked up.

 

 

“G’d mornin’” Junkrat frowns at how raspy his voice his, clearing his throat to try and fix it. “Ya’ really did a number one me las’ night, I can barely walk.” Winking, Junkrat turns towards the bathroom, but not before looking over his shoulder and adding. “Not that I’m complainin’.” With that he headed into the bathroom, completely naked, and completely aware that there was dried cum on his inner thighs that Roadhog would most definitely be able to see; not to mention that Junkrat could still feel some inside of him. The only response he gets back is the sound of a tool being dropped to the floor with a loud clang, before Junkrat shut the bathroom door and, positively cackling, began getting ready for a shower. That’ll teach him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! Even if it's just something small or constructive criticism, I really appreciate both!
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
